Show Don't Tell
by Hayseed Socrates
Summary: Because really, when have these two ever needed words before? A short one shot that's my attempt at stage direction for the Season 6 finale. Based on those heartrending promo pics for the finale, so spoilers for that. Don't open if you're allergic to corn.


..

_I don't own these characters, because if I did, they'd probably be on cable and you'd be seeing some of this funny business. No copyright infringement is intended. Thanks, Bruno._

So. I sat down to start on the next chapter of "You Don't Know Me" (about a sweet old lady), but I couldn't stop staring at those promo pictures for the season finale – you know the ones. And then this happened. Not sure if it's any good, but it made me feel better to write it. Warning: kinda smut-ish and corny. Hope you like it.

.

.

.

.

.

He's standing outside her hotel room door, shoulders slumped in defeat, face the definition of pain. _I've let her choose like I thought I should, but if she leaves, I don't know how I'll survive._

He closes his eyes, sighs, and pulls off his ring. Slips it into his pocket... _I want her to stay. With me._ _If she will. _

...lifts his head with purpose. _Unselfishness never looked very good on me anyway._

He knocks softly, but doesn't wait for an invitation, and opens the door slowly. _I'm done waiting. Done with being passive._

She's standing beside the bed, staring at her suitcase. Her head snaps up, and she looks like she is about to cry. _This is the man I really love, not Marcus._

He walks across the room with resolve, and gives her a gentle smile. She begins to tremble. _I don't really want to move to D.C. with Marcus and his perfect teeth. What was I thinking?_

When he's near enough to her, standing beside the bed, he reaches for her hand, cradling it in his right hand. Then he places his left hand over hers. _I adore you. I care for you. I love you._

His eyes fall to his hand. _Look!_

Her eyes follow his and she sees his ring is gone. _Holy shit! He did it._

She takes in a quick breath, and meets his eyes. _Are you sure?_

He gives her the faintest of nods, and his eyes shine, never leaving hers. _He's telling the truth. He is ready to love me the way I need to be loved._

Her face erupts into a grateful smile. _I thought you might never get here._

He lets go of her hand and reaches up to touch her cheek with his fingertips. _I'm sorry it took so long._

She presses her cheek into his hand ever so slightly._ It's okay. You're here now. I understand. I forgive you._

He smiles._ You're staying with me? _

His hand slips down her cheek to tilt her chin toward him, and he dips in to kiss her lips. Whispery. Feather light_. I want to savor every second of this. I've wanted to do this for so long, but I couldn't admit it to myself._

She shivers a little, and kisses him back_. This feels so right._

He pulls back and drinks in the sight of her face with his eyes._ I will never deserve you. But I will be thankful for you for every minute of every day for the rest of my life._

She meets his eyes and then she kisses him again. He slips his tongue playfully past her teeth, and she returns the gesture._ This may not be the smartest choice I've ever made, but so help me God, I know it is the right one._

She puts a hand in the hair on the back of his head and draws him to her, as she deepens the kiss_. God I've always wanted to do that._

He returns her passion and places his hand in the small of her back, pulling their bodies together_. I need you, Teresa. Do you understand that?_

She presses her hips against him. _Don't worry, I want all of you._

He reaches awkwardly behind him with his other hand and shoves her bag off of the bed._ Well, there went my self control._

She releases him long enough to slip off her jacket and then resumes kissing him while he hoists her onto the bed_. Thank God!_

He undresses her deliberately, enjoying every new sight. _You are beautiful._

She undresses him_. At long last, you have revealed yourself to me._

His hands begin to roam confidently and sensuously over her body, then his lips do the same._ I love everything about you._

She gives one of his nipples a playful bite._ I'm not nearly as puritanical as you think._

His smile has a little bit of evil in it_. I knew that all along._

His hands find her sensitive spots, exploring, pleasuring her._ He doesn't need to ask if he's in the right place like kind, plodding Marcus. This man knows because he is paying attention. _

He administers to her with those hands, teasing, teasing, until she is bursting with impatience._ I'll take you to places a lot more interesting than Washington D.C._

He hits that perfect spot, and her body arches against his hand_. Her brain shuts down, and no words form in her head, but she's pretty sure the earth just moved._

When she regains her senses, she pulls him toward her, desperate to envelop him._ I want you. I want all of you._

He enters her and shudders at the sensation._ I am ready to give you everything. _

He moves inside her, pinning her to the bed._ You are mine. Not his._

Soon he reaches his climax. _I surrender everything to you. _

She pulls him close as he collapses beside her in the bed_. You are what I want._

She watches him as he catches his breath, and when he opens his eyes, she smiles at him._ I can't believe you almost let me go._

The corner of his mouth turns up in a shy smile. _Sorry about that. _

She kisses his cheek_. I forgive you._

He snuggles into her neck like a tired puppy._ I'm all yours._

She rests her head in his curls._ Finally._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Since when did these two need dialogue? I'd totally be okay with letting Tunney and Baker play this. What do you think? LOL


End file.
